


Oddities

by panpass



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Action, Angst, Animal Traits, Blood and Injury, Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), George-centric, Internal Conflict, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Sapnap-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Techno-centric, Violence, romance is going to be minor, slowburn, the "dream team" is dream techno and sapnap 0-0 - Freeform, this gets dark, when i say slowburn i MEAN slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27738019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panpass/pseuds/panpass
Summary: The radiation didn't just dissipate after a few years. It seeped into the ground, suffocating most of those hidden below in their bunkers and basements, the people who’d been caught off-guard and stuck above ground left to fend for themselves if they survived the radiation waves. Those who stayed alive above, though — they were changed. Well, maybe not them, but their children. Their grandchildren. The repercussions. Little oddities. The constant reminder that they'd destroyed their planet and that things would never be the same.A constant stain on the bloodline of humanity. One that needed to be wiped clean.------George was born After, forced to deal with the repercussions of his family line's struggles to survive. Forced to be hunted, chased down like the animals he is so closely related to. To stop running, is to give up - to keel over and die. He has no plans to do so.Dream was born on the other side of the line. A chaser by birth, Clay doesn't see the wrong-doings of the system. Alongside his 'mates Techno and Sapnap, Dream works hard to remain top of the line, the best of the best. He's never had reason to doubt the rules of his world before, what could possibly change that now?
Relationships: Antfrost/VelvetIsCake, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> warning, this story will contain the following:  
> \- blood/gore  
> \- depictions of violence  
> \- self-harm (not in the traditional sense)  
> \- strong language  
> \- potential romantic relationships  
> \- potential character death

George had been on his own for a while now. 

He hadn’t seen another person for almost a week, and even then it’d only been a short detour into the town he’d been passing through. Some supplies, that’s all he’d needed. Fresh water and food to last him the week, a new lighter… basic things that would aid him in getting to where he needed to go. 

It’d taken him a few tense minutes to find the general store at the heart of town, but he’d done it. The store owner had been nice; a grey-haired lady with a kind face and bright eyes. She’d given him the lighter for free, and she’d even offered him a place to stay for the night, since it had been getting colder as of late. 

Something about the offer had been off though, and George had quickly refused. Whether she had good intentions or not, he couldn’t be sure, especially considering what he’d seen as he was passing through. Even if it had been an Oddity settlement, he doesn’t think he would’ve stayed the night; but it wasn’t, and that meant George needed to be gone before anyone took the time to investigate him further. He’d seen the marks on the windows, the patches on the coats of some passersby. 

_The mark of a Chaser._

He’d been gone within the hour.

He figured the whole town was a part of the same Pack, as he’d only seen a few emblems that were different. Those with the different patches had backpacks or weapons attached to their hips, clearly less relaxed and at ease than the natives to the station. Travelers, like him. 

Well, sort of like him. 

George didn’t know their quarries, whether they were near or far, but he was positive it wasn’t him. George had never done anything to out himself, and he never planned to. He was one of the ones lucky enough to lack any strange physical traits, and he wasn’t about to throw that all away by being an idiot and staying in a Chaser camp overnight. 

He’d rather take his chances with the cold than in that death trap. 

George was lucky the town seemed stupid, or maybe they just hadn’t been bothered to question his squinting. Maybe the store owner had, and that was the reason for her invitation. If anyone had gone ahead and asked, George would’ve chalked it up to bad vision or a headache, but he knew that wouldn’t throw off their suspicions, just ensure they didn’t immediately drag him off or kill him where he stood. He couldn’t wear his glasses in towns like that one, unfortunately. Dark-tinted glasses like those he wore were specifically made by Oddities for others that might need them. Oddities like George, whose eyes couldn’t properly dilate thanks to whatever bullshit genes and mutations they’d managed to receive courtesy of their great grandparents' diets. 

In George’s case, it’d been bats. His nose scrunched up a bit in a look of disgust as he walked along a barely worn path in the forest, as he considered the idea of actually eating a _bat_ . _He_ wouldn’t. He was almost positive he’d rather starve. He couldn’t help but to wonder: would it be considered cannibalism, in a weird, twisted way? They shared DNA, technically. Would it make things worse if he had kids? Even if the radiation had tapered off nearly a century before, could it have some sort of affect on his bloodline? Truthfully, he wasn’t quite sure, but the thought left an odd lump in his throat and a knot in his gut, so he decided to drop it.

George thought about things like this quite a bit, perhaps too much, but there wasn’t much else for him to do. He didn’t exactly have anyone to talk to or share his weird musings with. 

The brunette exhaled softly, his warm breath tickling his nose as the breeze caught it and blew it back into his face. Winter hadn’t arrived yet, but the leaves were beginning to turn and he found himself greeted by swift autumn winds more often as the days passed. The colder temperatures left him a bit more fatigued as time went on, but it wasn’t nothing he hadn’t dealt with before. As long as he was settled by winter, it’d be fine.

He paused for a moment as a small yawn escaped him, shifting his right shoulder so the strap of his backpack could slip off. Once it was free he swung it around and unzipped the front pocket, reaching inside to pull out a small, folded piece of paper. The right corner was badly torn and it clearly wasn’t very well taken care of, but it had been like that when it had fallen into George’s hands. The folds and tears left the shorter male a bit annoyed as he looked over it. The trails marked on the map were faded, yet still visible, and his slim fingers traced over them, slowly sliding up one of the lines until it stopped. George hummed thoughtfully as he looked around for any nearby landmarks that might alert him on how much further he had to travel. This was the last little stretch, the last few miles before he’d reach a place where he could - possibly - actually rest. 

The Diamond Station. 

He’d heard quite a bit about it, though only through word of mouth. Not once had the male heard about it from a Chaser or a Trapper, only from passing Oddities. That either meant it wasn’t actually real, or that it was hidden well enough that no hunters had caught wind of it yet. George had been given the map by a total stranger about a month prior after a short conversation in the settlement George had been passing through. They’d simply stated that they’d found a place they were comfortable with, a place that felt safe, and that perhaps George could as well. 

George hadn’t stayed there long either. 

George _had_ taken their suggestion seriously though, and accepted the map. It could be a trap, he was well-aware, but it hadn’t felt like one. George trusted his gut, and his gut told him this was something he should pursue. George was a stickler for proof though, so he also had the added reassurance from a few other passing Oddities that the Diamond Station did in fact exist, and that this was a map that roughly led to its location.

That was why he found himself standing in the middle of a forest, just north of the region formerly known as Orlando, Florida. Well, that's what he assumed, based on the map he was currently staring at. He was surprised a lot of these types of maps had survived, most of those currently in use having been discovered gathering dust in abandoned basements or attics that had survived from Before. He was sure more could be found, though most old homes had collapsed or been rebuilt ages ago, so it was either dangerous to look for them or they were already gone. He didn’t have much use for them, aside from this one, and even with it he found his brows furrowing in frustration as his gaze shifted around the forest once more. 

The map said to turn right when he came across a few pieces of abandoned mining equipment. The large machinery had long since melded with the environment, similar to what had happened with a lot of former landmarks or abandoned vehicles. 

“Bullocks.” He hissed under his breath. George hadn’t seen the machines yet though, and he found himself letting out a frustrated sigh, running a hand through his short brown hair. He’d been walking down this path for nearly a day and he was certain he should’ve seen it by now. 

Huffing, the male folded up the shabby map once more, sliding it back into his backpack and slipping his arm back into the strap. Once it was resituated and he was more comfortable, he stepped forwards once more, continuing down the trail. 

George wasn’t sure quite how long he walked along the grass-covered path, a mixture of maple and flowering dogwood trees scattered around him, the leafy canopy above leaving the forest floor with only small spatters of sunlight. To others, it might’ve been an aesthetically pleasing sight, but George could hardly see the difference between the lit and shaded areas. 

Another yawn slipped through George’s lips before he could stop it and another batch of breezes began to bombard the male. He huffed softly in distaste, pulling his jacket a bit tighter around his body in an effort to limit the amount of chilly air pricking at the pale skin of his arms and torso. 

“So I said…” George stopped dead in his tracks, blinking. 

It’d been so faint, he almost hadn’t heard it, but there had been a voice. He stopped moving, stopped breathing for a few tense moments, waiting for either a response or a gunshot. His chest tightened in anticipation, eyes darting around and locking on the nearest tree he could dive behind if whoever it was happened to be hostile. 

After what could have only been a few moments - but felt like minutes - later, George heard a laugh. It was soft, like that of a small bell, and upon hearing it George began to instinctively untense. 

“Doesn’t mean they’re friendly to you…” He mumbled to himself, feeling his shoulders square up again as he began to slowly creep towards the noise. Despite being relatively untrodden, the path beneath George’s feet was luckily free of stray branches. The autumn leaves from the maple trees, however, were a bit less kind. Though the laughing had grown louder as he’d begun approaching, as he’d neared whoever it was, the noise had died off, and George suddenly felt extremely self-aware. 

“What are you doing?” George jumped as someone popped out from around one of the trees, eyes narrowed ever-so-slightly as he eyed the pale man in front of him. He had ginger hair, just long enough to hang in front of his face a bit, obscuring his right eye slightly. He was wearing a somewhat raggedy white sweatshirt and George’s face paled impossibly further. He’d never met an Oddity in bright clothing, as it could give away one's location if they were being chased. Had he stumbled across a pair of chasers? He didn’t see a weapon on the male, though, but he still took a step back, preparing to run if necessary. The trees got thicker to the right, if he could get in there he could better avoid being shot, and hopefully lose them relatively quickly. Fuck. George had spent too long on the trail, of course he’d attracted the attention of some Chasers. 

“Don’t be rude!” That earned a small scream from George, though if asked later he’d never admit it. He whipped around to see someone behind him, wincing. It was a he, about his height - if not an inch or two shorter - with brown hair and pale skin like his own. That was where the similarities ended though, as he wore taped glasses that rested comfortably on his face and, unexpectedly, the male had a pair of dark tan - almost black - furry ears sticking out of his hair. They were a bit obscured by his hair, as they were drawn back, likely due to George’s screech moments before. He couldn’t see it very well due to his clothes - a brown sweatshirt and basic jeans - but he could’ve sworn he saw a few sparse patches of tan fur along the left side of his neck. A bit of movement behind the man caught his attention, a thin, dark tail twitching back and forth a bit as the male looked back at George. “Ow, um.” His gaze left George for a moment, looking back to the man behind him, before looking back to George. “He has a point though. What are you doing here? Who are you?”

George began to untense a bit, it sinking in that the man before him was also an Oddity, and therefore it didn’t appear he was in any real danger. He wasn’t going to completely relax though, and he found himself still inching a bit to the right. He wasn’t exactly a fan of the eyes burning a hole into his back, though he watched out of the corner of his eye as the ginger-haired male moved so that he now stood beside the shorter male before him. Both were offering him distrusting looks, which he somewhat happily mirrored. He was aware, though, that he was interrupting their moment - or whatever it was that had been happening moments before - and he owed them an answer. 

“I’m just passing by. I’m looking for a settlement that's supposed to be around here. Dumb map isn’t much help.” He grumbled that last bit, mostly to himself, but the pair heard him. They exchanged glances before looking back at George with curious glints in their gazes. 

“Perhaps we can help. Red here's great with maps.” The shorter one spoke, his tail carefully wrapping around the other male’s wrist. As George watched, he was almost sure the ginger male was about to explode, his face reddening due to his blushing. He'd never been one for relationships of his own, but he had no say in those of others. 

George looked back at the other male - Red, named rather fittingly - for a few moments before slowly nodding. The worst thing that could happen was that they’d steal the map, though he hardly cared. It wasn’t doing him much good anyway. 

As he had earlier, the male shifted his bag and unzipped the pocket containing the map. He pulled the folded paper out, handing it over to Red. The male unfolded it, humming softly as he looked over it for what could’ve only been a second, before nodding in affirmation. The shorter male noticed the nod and smiled kindly, looking back to George. 

“Now that that's settled, my name's Ant. What about you?” George blinked. He watched as Red pocketed the map. _So they are going to steal it. Hm._ He thought distastefully, before looking back to Ant. He narrowed his eyes slightly, though he doubted it was visible due to his sunglasses. 

When there wasn’t an immediate answer, Ant’s smile faltered. “You got that map from another traveler, right? We can take you there if you want.” He looked back to Red. “It’s where we live.” Ant’s gaze shifted back to George, waiting for a response.

“Oh.” Was all George managed, considering. He didn’t see why the male would be lying, especially since he was also an Oddity. Though - it wasn’t exactly clear in George’s case. Did they think _he_ was a Chaser or Trapper? The thought was both amusing and worrying, and he didn’t like it. “A guide would be… would be nice.” He admits with slight difficulty. If it weren’t for the map likely being out of date, he probably would’ve found his way to the settlement by now, and he wouldn’t need the help of this pair. 

Ant nodded. “We’re happy to help, come on.” His smile returned, turning away from George in order to lead the way off the path to the left, back towards where the pair had been originally. Red stood there for a few moments, eyes locked on George, and George realized he was waiting for him. With a few quick steps, George found himself beside Ant as the Oddity led the way through the woods. He knew exactly where he was going, turning around certain trees, his tail swishing back and forth as they walked along. 

After a minute or two of silence, Ant spoke. “The maps the key, in case you were wondering. Can’t get in without one. Skep’s parents were paranoid that way. It's for the better, though. Keeps people safe.” He explains, eyes still trained ahead of them as they continue. That explained why Red had pocketed the map, and it also explained how no Chasers or Trappers were really aware of the settlement. If you couldn’t get through the gates without one of the maps, and you couldn’t get one unless you were an Oddity, George wasn’t surprised it was still so enclosed. “You weren’t far off - closer than a few of the others I’ve seen. The mark on here was taken down last year ‘cause we needed the scrap parts.” 

George listened, humming along in response, signifying that he was, in fact, paying attention. He found his mind drifting as the minutes past though, gaze shifting around. The trees were pretty thick around here, making it harder to see through the multitude of trunks, It was the same mixture as before - maple and dogwood - but the dogwoods here were a bit taller, a bit older. They leaned in the direction they were headed, and George found himself looking ahead just in time to avoid walking off of a small cliff. 

He felt a hand grab the back of his shirt collar, pulling him back. “Careful, you don’t wanna fall.” Red released the paler male once George had regained his footing and his breath, looking back at what was ahead of him. A large ravine of sorts, the bottom littered with buildings and large supports keeping the stone and dirt ceilings along the sides and back from caving in. He couldn’t see a lot of details from here, but it was still a bit of a marvelous sight. He blinked as Ant spoke, an amused smile gracing his face, his tail wrapped gently around Red’s waist as the ginger stepped up beside him. 

“Welcome to Diamond Settlement, George.”


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw:: gore and a bit of description on setting a broken bone

The pale man’s green eyes narrowed, scanning over the thick foliage surrounding them while Techno remained still at Dream’s side. Everything seemed to have gone silent, nature and his own mind alike. The birds had stopped chirping and the only sound he could hear now was that of his heartbeat, the rhythmic thumping as slow and steady as ever. The pair held their breath, no noise escaping them as they waited for any sort of sign - a noise, movement - that would alert them to the direction Sapnap had chased their quarry in. The two masked individuals could only wait, ears and eyes open. 

Dream could feel Techno somewhat tensed beside him, ready to pounce at a moment's notice. It was only a matter of time now, how long this whole hunt would take depending on Sapnap’s pursuit. The trio had never failed, never let a single Oddity escape, and a child wouldn’t be the first. 

The group of three were called the Dream Team for a reason. 

Another moment passed. Nothing. For a moment Dream wondered if Sapnap had gone ahead and taken care of their prey himself. The Oddity - a boy, too young for most other groups to bother with, but troublesome enough that  _ someone _ had to - shared traits with a Russell terrier, unfortunately for him. Dog breeds such as him and the older Oddity he’d been staying with left Sapnap naturally more irritable, and Dream could only hope he didn’t make some dumb decision for the sake of cutting corners and risk being sloppy. The male had been injured dozens of times throughout their hunts, and to patch him up afterwards had become routine. Ensuring the quality and durability of his tools, as Dream’s father had put it. 

Clay wasn’t sure if that’s exactly how he would put it, but there had been no real reason to argue when Sapnap saw it no differently. 

His stoney expression shifted to one of a small frown as he lost himself in the thought, before something lightly jabbed him in the side. Dream blinked, taking a second to recover from the hit, mind catching up to his body enough to realize that it hadn’t been a jab so much as a small nudge. He shook his head a bit to clear it, silently thanking Techno for bringing him back, before his gaze scoured the forest again. 

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Techno doing the same, his fingers wrapped tightly around the grip of his gun, the small crown pendant his second youngest sister had attached to it reflecting the sunlight that hit it around them as it spun a bit in the breeze. 

Before he or Techno could pull his wavering attention back to the matter at hand - the hunt - a loud shout of anger, followed moments later by a sound that could only be described as the cry of a wounded animal, sounded. 

Techno immediately shot off, throwing himself with such force Dream found himself amazed he didn’t trip. Though Dream took an additional moment to follow, the blonde caught up quickly, taking the lead again as they maneuvered past stray branches and unearthed roots. 

The cry of pain they’d just heard resonated through Dream’s skull. Despite it being a yelp of sorts, animal in a way that made it hard to differentiate if it was an outcry of pain or anger. Either way - Dream recognized it to be Sapnap. 

As the pair drew closer, Dream could hear a faint whimpering and he began to hope - no,  _ pray _ that it wasn’t Sapnap. He’d had one job entrusted to him, and the thought of him fucking it up was a bit irritating. 

Dream was the first to arrive at the scene, or at least: where it can be assumed they’d engaged with one another. Dirt and leaves were thrown everywhere, and the pale-skinned male could see blood splattered along the forest floor in a few spots. The clearing was empty though, void of any souls other than he and Techno’s. He heard a few more whimpers, though whoever made the sound also seemed to be trying to quiet themselves, as the sound grew muffled after a moment. 

Dream took notice of a bit of a ledge near the end of the clearing, his gaze shifting to the tossed around dirt and leaves along the edge, the skid marks of someone losing their footing. 

In a blink the masked man was leaning over the edge of the ledge, peering down at whoever was below. With a gut-wrenching twist of his stomach he took in the sight of Sapnap, sprawled across the ground about twenty feet below him, his arm bleeding heavily and his right leg bent at a bit of an awkward angle.

Dream let out a hiss in response to what he saw below, looking behind him to motion to Techno, only to find the pig-masked man gone, presumably off to find the kid who’d managed to down their Mutt. 

The blond had half a mind to follow, to leave Sapnap here to wallow in himself until they were able to finish the job. A small part of him though, a little piece, told him to go make sure he was okay though. It wasn’t the same voice that recited his father’s verses to him and instructing him one way or another, this one leaving an uncomfortable twinge of worry stuffing bile in his throat. 

He gave in after a moment, knowing that Techno was fully capable (that, and where Sapnap preferred using his hands, Techno had a gun). It only took him a few moments to discover a safe way down that wasn’t a fifteen-foot-drop with a Sapnap shaped cushion at the bottom, and within a few moments he’d maneuvered his way between and beneath branches, careful of his footing, to arrive at the bottom. 

The dumbass he was, Sapnap was attempting to get up. This, of course was difficult thanks not only to his heavily bleeding left arm, but also due to his clearly broken leg. Dream stood there for a moment, waiting for Sapnap to give up before he’d approach. It only took the younger male a moment or two more before he collapsed back to the ground, letting out a short string of curses that seemed to end in a growl of sorts. For as long as he’d known Sapnap, Dream was positive he’d never get used to those types of sounds escaping something that looked so human. 

Once Sapnap was back on the ground, Dream took a step towards him, approaching from his right side. Despite the pain he was undoubtedly in, the dark-haired male stiffened. Sapnap tried to turn his head, his limp ear brushing against the ground as the male tried to look at whatever was approaching him. 

“‘S just me, calm down.” The green-clothed man sighed, moving closer at a bit of a faster pace, before kneeling beside Sapnap. He took a moment to look over the Mutt, taking in his injuries as Sapnap re-settled. His left arm had claw marks running down it, as though someone had grabbed it and pulled him, and it was clear what the broken leg was from. There were a few other smaller cuts along his cheeks and arms, and Dream was positive he could spot a few areas that were sure to bruise. Upon seeing him, Sapnap’s left ear had flattened back against his head, and he watched Dream’s movements carefully. Dream sat back on his heels a bit, taking in a deep breath before hissing out the words: “what the fuck happened?” 

Sapnap seemed to be expecting that question, because he had an answer prepared. “Th’were two of ‘m.” His words were a bit slurred together, likely a byproduct of the pain and the blood he was losing. Dream stiffened a bit at his words. A second one? That’d complicate things for sure, and he’d left Techno alone. It was unlikely a child - even one who was taller than Sapnap - would be able to knock him over a ledge and do this kind of damage, so Dream could only assume the Oddity had an overseer they weren’t previously aware of. “Slight ov’rsight on ‘Il’s part, right?” Sapnap chuckled dryly, mumbling a bit by the end. He didn’t look away from Dream, though his eyes were a bit unfocused. 

Pushing aside whatever thoughts might come to mind, Dream forced himself to focus entirely on tending to what wounds he could. They didn’t have a whole lot on them. They liked to travel light where they could, rather than lug around a mass of supplies. They kept theirs in a small camp, though transporting Sapnap that far when he was like this would be damn near impossible before he passed out. 

Dream shifted, grabbing hold of the bottom of Sapnap’s shirt with both hands. Careful to jostle the other as little as possible, he began to tear at the black undershirt Sapnap wore, before glancing back at the wound. It ran nearly the entire way down his arm, and Dream was positive he wouldn’t be able to tear free enough cloth to wrap it. 

Cursing quietly, he grabbed the last thing he could - his bottom hem of his own hoodie - and he pulled the green thing off and over his head, slipping his arms out, before he began to wrap it around Sapnap’s arm. He wasn’t incredibly gentle, and tied it as tight as he could, earning a whine of pain from the Mutt beneath him. 

He paid it no mind though, moving his attention to the male’s leg. It was bent at an awkward angle, but upon further inspection after cutting down Sapnap’s pant leg, Dream was relieved to note that the broken bone hadn’t punctured the skin. It did, however, need to be set. Dream wasn’t an expert, and he knew it was gonna hurt like hell to do it without any kind of painkillers, but he was well aware that it was necessary if he planned to move Sapnap at all. 

Dream’s gaze shifted around the clearing a bit, searching for a thick enough twig that he could have the Mutt beneath him bite on. He stood up, leaving Sapnap alone for a moment as he scoured the clearing, eventually finding one. Was it the most sanitary thing? Absolutely not. Was it necessary? 100%. 

The blonde returned to the nineteen-year-old’s side, taking notice of his closed eyes with a frown. He knelt down once again, lightly smacking the Mutt a few times until he opened his unfocused eyes, looking a bit confused, if nothing else. 

“Bite.” Dream instructed, holding the stick out in front of Sapnap’s face. Without much noise, Sapnap complied, taking hold of the stick between his teeth. It was almost weird, not hearing any sort of snarky response in reply to his command, but it made things easier for him, which was nice. “You’ve gotta break your leg more often…” he mumbled quietly as he got into position, earning a bit of a confused look from the Mutt. Carefully, he took a moment to find a good grip on his friend's leg as he continued. “The quiet is nice.”

With a jerk and a shove, Dream felt as the bone clicked back into place, as Sapnap suddenly jerked and let out an agonized howl. It cut off after a few moments, and Dream looked back to the dark-haired male to see his eyelids drooping and his breathing evening out. 

Dream sighed. 

They were called the Dream Team because things like this didn’t  _ happen _ . Sapnap had been injured before, much worse than this, but their prey had always been off worse. Even when injured, they’d never failed. 

Dream gritted his teeth as he looked back down at the now unconscious Sapnap, a small twinge of frustration shooting through him. He’d almost fucked it up, because of his own personal grudge towards their quarry’s damn species. Dream knew Techno would catch the kid, but he still let out an annoyed grunt, pulling his mask down and rubbing his face with the palms of his bloodied hands, running them through his hair as he released a sigh. Techno would likely hold off on killing the kid and let Sapnap do it as soon as he woke up, as was custom for the group when it came to dog breeds, but Dream found himself tempted to just tell Techno to off him as soon as he got back, as punishment for the younger boy. 

Clay’s mother had spent quite some time training him on how to handle a Mutt, and if it were anyone else Clay’s sure he’d follow everything she’d told him to the letter, but it was different with Nick. They’d known each other for so long that now it just felt weird. 

The blonde shook his head to clear it of his previous thoughts, before looking back to Sapnap. His arm was still bleeding relatively heavily, the cloth he’d wrapped around the wound growing heavier and darker as moments passed. Normally they were prepared for this type of thing, but they’d all misjudged their quarry’s sheer determination and now -  _ apparently  _ \- there was a second Oddity they’d been completely unaware of. 

He tried to rack his brain for a solution, for a way to solve this issue they were now faced with. It would be near impossible to drag Sapnap back to their own camp, but perhaps he could try looking for somewhere closer. He knew there was a nearby Pack Town, and as adverse as they normally were towards smaller hunting groups, they’d help Dream if he paid them. 

‘A waste of money’, his father’d say; ‘a good investment’, to quote his mother. 

It was their best bet though, as Dream wasn’t exactly too fond of finding another Mutt to join him and Techno. Besides, despite whatever doubt today might bring up, the team itself had incredible synergy. Dream knew Sapnap, too, which was a plus. It was easier to look at him than it was the others.

So, the twenty-one-year-old took his mask off, tying it to his belt, before spending a few moments trying to figure out the best way to carry Sapnap. Eventually, he managed to sit the male up - Sapnap somehow (and truthfully, somewhat concerningly) - managing to remain unconscious. This made it easier for him to pull him up and onto his back, holding onto his arms and uninjured leg to keep the male secure. 

As Dream trudged through the undergrowth, barely managing to keep his hold on the shorter, yet stockier Mutt, Dream recalled what his parents had told him; had ingrained into his brain at a young age. These…  _ things _ . They weren’t human. They were like animals, grouping together After, unsympathetic to those who remained pure and untouched.

The radiation hadn’t just dissipated after a few years. It had seeped into the ground, suffocating most of those hidden below in their bunkers and basements, the people who’d been caught off-guard and stuck above ground left to fend for themselves if they managed to survive the waves of radiation. Those who stayed alive aboveground, though — they were... changed. Well, maybe not them, but their children. Their grandchildren. 

The repercussions. Little  _ Oddities _ . 

The constant reminder that they'd destroyed their planet and that things would never be the same. A constant stain on the bloodline of humanity. 

One that needed to be wiped clean. 

Perhaps that’s why fate, with her twisted sense of irony, left the two Chasers - one injured and practically unconscious - along with their ideologies, stood before the entrance to one of their enemies' hidden sanctuaries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay on getting this out! it's been... ages... like, i didn't realize how long it's been. i'm gonna work on setting up a schedule, but expect the next chapter next week. i'm excited for this story, and i hope you guys are too!

**Author's Note:**

> i have never watched george a day in my life this was so hard to write.  
> also ant needs to be written more i love him please - 
> 
> anyway, hope you guys are as excited for this as i am! ignore the fact that the hunt hasn't been updated in a month, and lets just focus on this one for a bit.  
> i have a lot of plans for this, so lets see how it goes! 
> 
> this story will switch povs, just a heads up. the pov with either be a member of the dream team or techno/tommy. the first two chapters are in george's pov though, since apparently i'm a masochist. 
> 
> anyway. its 4 am. enjoy.


End file.
